The dawn of the Internet has seen the creation of Internet radio. More and more, various sites stream media content items such as audio media, video media, or audio/video media to client devices of users over the Internet. Each time a media content item is streamed by a website to a client device, the website entity pays a royalty fee to the media studio for the use of the media content item. Unfortunately, it can be the case that a given media content item is streamed to a client device and a corresponding royalty paid even though the media content item is already stored in the client device having been previously purchased by the user.